Picture
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: He was just a picture, right? Nothing bad will happen, right? Of course not! Welcome to my reality where he isn't just a picture and where things can get bad pretty fast. This is a RokuSor fanfic! Please take the chance to read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: Gahhh! I'm back with a new story! I don't own KH in any way! Enjoy my story!

* * *

><p>In short, my life has always sucked. I was a loner, who draws doodles whenever I feel like it. I wouldn't call my doodles really doodles because whenever I try to just make a small picture it turns into a painting. It be really nice actually have a friend I guess considering that I've really never had one but sometimes, people do come up to me to compliment my artwork or just tell me something not important-wise. I don't have a friend who I can actually talk to, you know, communicate with. School went by as a bore, but hey! At least I have art at the last period of school. The teacher had told us to get to partners if they wanted to and tell the others to draw a portrait of the other person. Like I said, I didn't really have a friend so I worked alone. I had to come up with a person of my own. So I started to lightly sketch the details of the hair, facial features, body, and clothes. In the end, I ended up with a boy with gravity defying hair, a petite body frame, and wearing clothes just like ours. His pose was bending slightly to the left giving a peace sign with his right hand as his other hand was on his left leg, holding him up. Our school uniform, which had the consisting, colors of white blue and light blue, looked nice on him. I still had time left to color the drawing so I did, not wanting to do this for homework. Yes, if we don't finish then we have it for homework. I chose the colors brown, blue, light blue, and black. I colored his hair brown, his eyes blue, and his tie and pants light blue leaving out lines of blue and white in the pants. When I was finished with the drawing, I picked it up and looked at it. It looked as something was missing. The bell had rung. Damn it; guess I have to take it home to figure what was wrong with it.<p>

"All right! Class is over! Pack up your bags! If you finished your drawing then hand it over, if not, then it's for homework!" I put the drawing in my bag and picked up my backpack. I started walking home by myself and by the time I got home, the sun was starting to go down. I entered my and took off my shoes.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" No one responded so I took the liberty of going into the living room to see a post-it note saying:

_Roxas, we're not going to be home for the past few weeks maybe, if our job makes us have a longer time then we usually have now so just be a dear and take care of the house for us? And, if you get hungry then we left about $500 in an envelope near the note for you. Thanks sweetie! Take care and we love you! –Love, mom and dad._

I set the note down and looked at the envelope near it.I could feel the anger rushing through me. Why did they have to go today? They well know that my birthday is just next week! What. The. Fuck. If I had friends then maybe I wouldn't be so mad! I stomped to my room and threw my bag down. I don't know what happened next because I found myself crying. Why can't I just have something nice for once? I don't have any friends; my parents leave right before my birthday, what next? A robber comes and breaks into my house?

_"Don't cry! I'll be your friend!"_

I wiped my eyes and looked around. Who said that? Once I found that it might just be my imagination, I decided to stop crying and just take a shower and go to bed. If things are not going my way then I'll just make it! I've set my mind. Tomorrow, I'm going to be more social and I'll try to make some new friends. I went to sleep and dreamt of myself surrounded by people saying how cool I was and how I was so awesome. I didn't notice the new presence near me when I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a yawn and I rubbed my eyes. I looked down and saw a large lump next to me. I decided to lift up the blanket and what I saw was a naked boy curled into a ball quietly sleeping. I dropped the blanket then picked it up again to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. HOLY SHIT IT'S REAL! I'M NOT DREAMING! I screamed and dropped out of my bed with a flushed face.<p>

"Hmm...? Oh, good morning Roxas!" The boy said. He had brown hair that defied gravity and blue eyes. Wait a minuet... I ran to my back pack and reached for the drawing that I had drew yesterday and noticed that the person was gone! What the actual fuck? I screamed again then looked at him who tilted his head to his side and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" What's wrong? Did he really ask me that?

"Y-you! You were t-this!" I pointed at the drawing that was now just clothes on a piece of paper.

"Well yeah! Where else would I come from?" He smiled at me.

"B-but, HOW?!"

"I heard your cries and they were really painful. Not having a friend at all and having your parents miss your birthday? It sucks." He gave me a saddened face and I had to look away. Why did I have to draw him so cutely?

"S-so what you're telling me is that... Y-you, came from this drawing from my cries?"

"Mmhmm!" He nodded and smiled.

"I see.." I got up and got close to him and touched his face. It was so smooth and so life-like! I went down from his cheek to his arm, to his thigh which he squeaked to when I squeezed it.

"Eeep! Roxas! What are you doing?" I looked at him then looked at his thigh then turned red. I quickly rushed to my closet and handed him one of my school uniforms and took one out for myself.

"H-here! Wear this!" He took the offered clothes and put them on while I did so too.

"Will I be coming to school with you?"

"Seeing as I can't leave you here, yes."

"Okay then." he got up and handed me my backpack. Wait! The drawing!

"What am I going to do! You were my homework!"

"Oh! I-i'm sorry!" He gave me an apologetic look.

"Whatever, we need to get to school or else I'm going to be late! I'l just make an excuse!" I grabbed his hand and got some money to buy my lunch and rushed out. How am I going to deal with this?

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Heheehee! Yay! First chapter is done! This has been on my mind for quiet a while now and I wanted to write it! Next chapter is coming up! Keep watch out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: I'm back! Here's your next chapter :D

* * *

><p>We rushed to school hoping not to be late and whatnot. Since he's not really supposed to be here, I brought him to our principal, principal Yuffie. (Yes, you heard me right.)<p>

"WAHHHHH~ HE'S SO CUTE!" Principal Yuffie screamed. She went up to Sora and gave him a death hug.

"Where'd you find him?! Tell me!" I was completely shocked. Are my drawing supposed to be cute?

"Hey, hey, Roxas! What's his name?" Shit! He doesn't have a name!

"Uh... His name... is... Sora! Yeah! It's Sora!" The name came off right off the bat. I couldn't think of a last name for now. might as well just name him our last name too. Sora Strife? Yeah, sounds good enough.

"Sora huh? Well, since you just started this school, I'll let you come here for free! Think of it as, a greeting present! Now get to class! I have tons of work to do!" She shooed us out of her office and left us standing in the hallway.

"Okay, so first off is Algebra class. When we walk in, make sure to introduce yourself okay?" I looked at him who looked back at me.

"Sure!" He nodded and we walked to class. When we walked in, I got to my seat and Sora went to the teacher telling him that he was new here.

"Okay class! Seems like we have a new student here! Introduce yourself first, then sit in the back with Roxas." Sora nodded at his words and went to the front of the classroom. I heard people talking about Sora already and was surprised about what they said. Not really.

"Look! Is he new? He looks so cute!" A girl with redish auburnish hair said to her blonde hair friend.

"From a scale of 1-10, what would you rate him?" a guy with red spiky hair said to his silver haired friend.

"Uh..." The sliver head looked up Sora up and down.

"15." What. The. Fuck. 15 isn't even on the fucking scale! I was getting angry at them for looking at Sora like he was a piece of candy.

"Hello! My name is Sora! It's nice to meet you all! Please take care of me as I will be with you guys for the rest of the year!" He gave us a pose in which I drew him in. Bending slightly to the left, giving us a peace sign with his right hand and his left hand on his let leg to hold him up. All the girls squealed as to how adorable he was and I swear, I could've seen some of the guys blushing. I don't get it, was he really that cute? Once he finished introductions, he came to the back of the class and sat to the table next to me. I didn't really care but some people where kind of glaring at me. I tried to ignore it but it didn't really work. Class was boring and as usual, time passed by quickly. Next was English and that also passed by too. Next was World History, and after was Gym. After was Geometry and then lunch. When lunch finally came, I grabbed my lunch to go head up to the roof but was stopped by Sora.

"Let's eat together!" I looked at him and saw the red headed girl coming over.

"Sora! Would you like to eat with us? Since you're new and all.." Sora turned to look at me. I just gave him a small smile.

"Go ahead, Sora." I got the words out of my mouth and turned to leave.

"Wait! Roxas! I want to eat with you!" He grabbed my hand and I stopped walking.

"Er.. Roxas can come eat with us too!" The red head spoke.

"Really! Roxas, let's go!" The red head lead us to where she and her friends sat while Sora dragged me along. Once we got to the table I saw the Namine, Axel, and Riku sitting already. Kairi went to sit next to Namine and next to name was Riku so Sora had to sit next to Axel and me next to Sora.

"So you're new?" Namine spoke up, trying to make a conversation.

"Ah, yeah! I just transferred today!" Sora spoke with a happy grin. He started to open the meal I bought for him and so did I. I got him the same thing as me, just a sandwich with the essential ingredients; mayo, cheese, ham, lettuce, and tomato. We both started to dig in.

"So, Roxas and Sora, this weekend, we're all going to the movies. Wanna come with?" Kairi told us. I was surprised that she asked me too.

"Roxas, can we?" I nodded my head and he hugged me which you could say embarrassed me with them watching. I'll need to talk with him about that later. Anyways, lunch ended and school continued on with a bore. Time sped up and before I knew it, I was already packing up my stuff and getting ready to take Sora home with me.

"Let's go Sora." I walked to the door and waited for him.

"Okay!" He grabbed his backpack and rushed up to me to link his arm to mine. Yep, I'm gonna need to talk to him about this. We walk home together, awaiting another day. Who knows what else could happen?

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Okay, okay. This chapter was short but I'm going to make it up in next chapter!<p> 


End file.
